


"We're not in Westview anymore."

by szarvasoks



Series: House of Metal [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers vs X-men, Bite Size Chapters, Crossover, Marvel Universe, Multiverse, dadneto, dark phoenix never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarvasoks/pseuds/szarvasoks
Summary: Instead of ending up in Westview with the rest of SWORD, Darcy finds herself in a completely different dimension. Now she comes face to face with one of the most powerful mutants in this new world, and he's looking for his son.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: House of Metal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196144
Comments: 147
Kudos: 728





	1. Metal

**Author's Note:**

> To preface this, I'm not super into the MCU, I'm just a big XMCU fan and I'm really excited for the possibility of an x-men crossover. The last MCU movie I watched was the first guardians of the galaxy. I will try to read as much as I can to make sure I'm matching up with the MCU, but if I make an error just let me know. Enjoy some dadneto :)

“Oh, fudge…” Darcy flinched at the wall of energy, of Westview or at least Wanda’s Westview. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remain as still as possible. She felt like her body was being sucked through a pinhole-sized vortex. She couldn’t scream because there wasn’t any air. Something wasn’t right, she thought. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

With a whoosh of cool, humid air, Darcy could breathe again. 

“What the hell, Wanda…” she whispered to herself. The car and cuffs were still with her and she was still stuck. “Dammit.” She pulled on her restraints. Not even going through all of that had dampened their strength. 

It was darker than she thought it would be. She thought she’d at least see the porch lights of the suspiciously quaint houses of Westview. Instead, she could only make out swaying dark trees against a backdrop of stars and sky. Other than that she was completely alone, save for a few crickets. The moon was starting to come up over the trees. 

“Huh, I don’t remember it being a full moon?” She said. Wanda’s hex was full of surprises. She began pulling again on the cuffs. All they did was get tighter and scraped the car’s paint. 

“Help?! Anyone?!” She shouted. She knew she was alone but it was worth a shot. There was no response. 

“Helllppp!” She yelled. Still nothing. She let out a groan and continued fighting the vehicle and cuffs. A new sound caught her off guard. It was slow, deliberate footsteps coming from the woods. They crunched on fallen leaves, twigs, and rocks. She debated whether she should call out again. Then again she didn’t really have any options. It was probably just a Westview citizen looking for the edge of the hex. 

“Hello? Who’s there?” She was timid. “A little help would be nice.” She could see a figure coming up into the clearing. It remained silent. 

“Listen, I don’t mean any trouble… I just need hel-,” she was cut off by the cuffs suddenly falling apart into unnatural pieces. “Oh, wow thanks?” She rubbed the raw skin on her wrist. 

The figure was now more visible. It was a tall man coming towards her, she didn’t recognize him from any of the other Westviewers she’d seen. His hand was outstretched in a sort of upside-down fist. Darcy’s heart began to race. 

“Hey, pal, I don’t know what you’re playing at but I need to find someone.” She spoke, trying to sound tough. He was now only a few feet from her. 

“Yeah, me too.” His voice was low and aggressive. Darcy couldn’t react before something wrapped around her neck. It wasn’t his hands like she’d first thought, it was cold and hard. Metal. Metal from the broken cuffs. 

She coughed and grunted as she was lifted almost a foot off the ground. The man held out his hand like he was the one controlling the metal chokehold. 

“Please! Please, I’ll help you…” she squeaked and tried to pry the metal from her neck, but it only felt tighter. She’d never seen anything like this, and she knew a literal Norse god. 

With a flick of his fingers, the metal fell away and she fell to the ground, violently coughing. 

“Who… who are you?” She whispered. He crouched at eye level with her. His eyes were a piercing blue, and his face was haggard and tired from what she could see from the moonlight. 

“Where’s my son? Where’s Peter?!” He growled.


	2. Peter Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of Apocalypse, Erik sticks around to help rebuild, intending to leave as soon as it's done, to repay a debt. But a bump in the road comes.

-Two weeks earlier-

The halls of Xavier’s school still smelled like new varnish and sawdust. One might touch the wallpaper and the glue would still be wet. 

It took a bit of convincing for his mom to let him come here again, especially after the broken leg. But Peter sauntered down the hall with his gimp leg that barely slowed him down. It was graffitied with every student’s names and doodles. A thank you for saving them all during the jet explosion and for beating the blue dude. 

He wondered if his abilities were affecting his healing. The blue doctor (well not so blue anymore and not really a doctor), Hank, told him that he was healing very well and fast and would be out of the cast sooner than they thought. 

He was thankful to find his dorm room, his shit was getting heavy. He shared the room with another blue mutant. Kurt or as he called him “Crawler.” 

“Nightcrawler.” He chirped as Peter collapsed into his new barren bed across from Kurt. “Or Kurt.”  
“Whatever Crawler,” Peter smirked. Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. 

“Are you excited about classes?” Kurt said. Peter liked his funny little accent.  
“Eh, I didn't really like school when it was just normies so I don’t know about this. Besides I’m here for the X-men part really.” Peter noticed an intricate crucifix above Kurt’s head and above his bed. He pointed with his eyes at it. 

“Oh yeah, is that going to bother you?” Kurt said quietly.  
“Nah just find it ironic is all,” Peter smirked. “You’re a blue ‘devil,’ and I’m Jewish, sorta.”  
“Oh, haha.” Kurt relaxed a bit. He didn’t like being called a demon or a devil but he knew his god didn’t see him as such. There was a silence now. 

“Hey, I heard that the metal guy, Magneto, is your dad from Ororo.” Kurt was asking with his eyes.  
“Uh, yeah. He is. He just doesn’t know.”  
“Why haven’t you told him?” Kurt asked.  
“I don’t know, nerves.”  
“You don’t strike me as the nervous type.” Kurt chuckled. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, but you should know he’s going to be leaving soon.” Kurt sighed.  
“He what? How do you know that?” Peter sat up.  
“Ororo,” Kurt said. “She heard it from Raven, who heard it from Professor Xavier. Once the mansion is finished.”  
“Great.” Peter huffed. 

Peter didn’t want to admit to how nervous he truly was. But who wouldn’t be, all he knew was that this guy had killed JFK, almost killed Nixon, and shifted the world’s magnetic poles with sheer force. He wasn’t scared of him, but he was intimidated. His mom would never understand what it was like being like this, being a mutant. He and his sister, Wanda, were an anomaly to their mother and younger sister. 

Wanda had been gone and on her own for years now. She’d send letters, but she never called. He often wondered if she knew about their dad. He missed their closeness as kids. 

After a week, his leg had finally healed enough to chop off his cast. Still needed a brace but now he could run again. Not as fast as before but it was a start. 

Mystique, Raven, had tapped him in the hall to get ready for their training exercises. Something to do with giant robots. He was excited to finally join the rest of the team. 

“Do I really have to wear this?” He examined his jumpsuit. It was tight and it was making his leg ache. “Oh, c’mon it’s not that bad.” Hank patted his shoulder roughly. “Designed them myself.”  
“Great.” Peter sighed. They started down the glossy basement halls to the training room. Peter saw the Professor and Magneto, Erik, down at the end of the hall. Peter gulped as they made eye contact with him. 

“Uh, I’ll be right back.” He tapped Kurt and did an excruciatingly slow (slow for him at least) run down the hall. The Professor’s face lit up as he approached but Erik remained stoic. 

“Hi, uh Professor.” He stammered.  
“Your leg looks much better Peter,” Charles said. “Erik, this is Peter Maximoff, one of our newest students.” 

Erik’s sharp blue eyes softened a bit, recalling memories, Peter thought. 

“Yeah, we met. A long time ago. And again in Egypt.” Erik said slowly. He’d broken him out of the Pentagon years again. Saved his life as well. The name Maximoff lingered in his mind. 

“Can I talk to you?” His heart thudded and he made a slight point to Erik. “Privately.” He reiterated.  
“I was just about to leave,” Erik said roughly and started to walk past him.  
“Please, it’s important!” He felt like a little kid again. 

Charles’s throat formed the same lump as Peter’s when he peered into his mind. He knew what Peter was about to say, he tried not to let any shock bleed onto his face. 

“Erik.” He said firmly. It made Erik stop halfway down the hall. He turned slightly. Both Peter’s and Charles’s eyes welled up. “Please.” 

“I’m your— I’m your— I’m your son.” He finally spat it out. Erik’s face immediately softened and Charles felt a wave of relief. 

“I…” Erik started. “You don’t have to say anything or do anything… I just wanted you to know. To know me.” Peter said softly. They both felt frozen. 

“We’ll see you at the next session, Peter,” Charles said, rolling past him. He dabbed his eyes dry and went into the training room with the others. It was just Peter and Erik now. 

“Okay, please say something.” Peter took back his words. Erik felt like he had emotional whiplash. To have one child die within the last few months and then to be practically gifted another was a shock. His eyes were red-rimmed. 

“I knew I knew that name.” He whispered. He felt like lead as he came closer to Peter. 

“My mom’s name is Zerha.” Peter’s heart was pounding.  
“I know.” Why didn’t she tell him? He should’ve known. Why was he so stupid. He could’ve had everything. He could’ve never had and wrought so much suffering. He could stop himself from embracing the boy. Holding him tightly so he wouldn’t lose him. 

“Sheifale.” He whispered. “Adank, Adonai.” 

Peter could barely hear him. He didn’t expect to be so accepted so fast. But he hugged him back and felt relief. 

“Are you still going to leave?” Peter said quietly.  
Erik’s world had suddenly shifted and he didn’t know where to begin. He had an opportunity to begin again. He was struck with a pang of guilt for never knowing till now. 

“No.” He finally let go and backed up a little bit. He couldn’t leave. He didn’t want to.  
“What now?” Peter asked. He had no idea what this would mean now.  
“I will make us dinner in the lower kitchen.” Erik squeezed his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik speaks Yiddish to Peter basically meaning "sweetheart" "thank you g-d" it was going to be Yiddish or German, but I chose Yiddish because it deserves more love and awareness.
> 
> I changed Peter’s mom’s name to the actress who played her in the films since Magda was already a character in Apocalypse who died with Nina. So yeah. Also the actress is jewish so that’s neat, so the character will be Jewish too.


	3. Red Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Erik finds family again, he loses it. This time he'll get it back.

As the rest of the students were gathered in the dining hall, Peter slipped away from the commotion of the crowd. They were having pizza, it made Peter a bit jealous. 

The lower kitchen was adjacent to the garden house. It was a rustic little nook of a kitchen with an old-looking white table in the middle. It smelled of soil most days, but that night it smelled like spices. Sweet and smoky. 

“What’s cooking?” Peter was looking over Erik’s shoulder, he had to stand on his toes. It spooked Erik causing him to jolt. He was already on edge.   
“Oh sorry,” Peter said.   
“No, it’s okay.” He said back. “It’s done.”   
“Sick.”   
“You’re sick?” Erik tensed up.   
“Oh, no, it’s just a saying,” Peter said. “Like cool?”   
“Oh…” Erik floated the cast iron pan onto a waiting stone on the table. 

“Wish I could do that.” Peter tried to make small talk. “Used to burn my fingers all the time when I’d make grilled cheese for my sisters.” 

Erik only nodded and gestured to Peter to sit. The pan had orange tinted chicken in a creamy orange sauce and what looked like tiny dumplings. 

“Paprikasch und spätzle.” Erik said.   
“Uh, cool?”   
“Paprika chicken and egg noodles, the sauce is sour cream.” Erik smiled slightly.   
“Oh, neat, is it German?”   
“It’s ambiguous.” Erik laid plates on the table. “My mother used to make it on the Sabbath with whatever scraps of chicken we could get. Then the war came.”   
“Oh.” Peter felt uncomfortably warm in his shirt and leather jacket. His mom’s grandparents died during that time too (her and her parents narrowly escaped), except mom never talked about it. She’d always been so anxious about him and Wanda using their powers. This was why. 

“Did they... in the camps?” Peter was as quiet as he could be.   
“Yes.” He tugged at his flannel sleeve and showed the set of numbers on his inner forearm. Every time he looked at it he could still feel the sting of the needle. 

Peter didn’t say a word. He didn’t know what to say. 

“That’s why you do it… fight the humans,” Peter spoke.   
“I don’t want this to happen ever again, I’m not like Charles, I’ve never been one to hope for a brighter tomorrow but…” He didn’t know how to finish. Having some reminder of his humanity in Peter was giving him hope. It made him uneasy. 

“I met your mother in Washington DC, I’d just gotten to the States.”   
“Why’d you go there? What about New York or LA?” Peter asked. The polyester collar of his Hawaiian shirt itched his neck.   
“I was following someone and I lost them, so feeling sorry for myself I went to the nearest bar and got hammered.” 

“Who were you following?” Peter asked.  
“I met your mother at the bar, she’d just been fired from her first typing job.” Erik didn’t want to answer the question.  
“Fine, don’t tell me.” Peter felt petulant but he finally dug into the food. “Wow, this is good.”   
“Thank you.” Erik kind of liked the attitude. Maybe he’d tell him about Shaw one day. He’d gone to DC to find the “scientists” who worked for Shaw. Shaw was like a ghost, he’d disappeared but his cronies were easy to find. The “scientists” were enlisted by the Americans in Project Paperclip. He’d lost their trail in DC. 

“Tell me about your sisters? Plural?” He changed the subject.   
“Well there’s me, my sister Wanda, and my youngest sister Anya.” Peter held up his fingers to count three. Erik smirked. Peter decided not to tell him about Wanda or at least he’d try not to. Erik would go looking for her, and right now she didn’t want to be found. “My name is actually Pietro, but that’s just on my mom trying to be creative.” He chuckled. “In school it was easier to just be Peter.” 

“Humans can be like that. Choosing not to understand things as simple as names.” Erik said.   
“Eh, I don’t sweat it, I like Peter better anyways, and what do ya expect from DC public schools.” He laughed. 

“Anya’s about to graduate high school.” Peter continued. “Yeah, mom was married to him for a bit but he left after Anya was born. I mean he still is around he just didn’t like me or Wanda. Our powers started showing up and well…” Peter trailed off.   
“Your sister, Wanda, is a mutant too?”   
“Yeah, she’s not as embracive of it as I am.” Peter kept eating. The food was actually really good, much better than pizza. “That’s why she’s not here. She had a hard time controlling it.”   
“Where is she?” Erik hated the idea of a wayward mutant with uncontrollable powers. She could be easily taken advantage of, his stepdaughter. He thought.   
“Don’t know, the last letter was from Quebec.” He finished his plate.   
“You look worried, don’t be, Wanda’s a tough girl,” Peter assured him. “I still look for her if her letters are closer to us.” He admitted. Erik felt he was still holding something back. 

During the rest of the meal, they tried to refrain from deeper subjects. Instead, Peter told him about all his exploits and troublemaking as a kid and as an adult. It just made Erik chuckle. Peter had never seen him actually smile before. 

“It’s getting late, I don’t want to keep you up too long.”   
“Don’t want to be scolded by Char-les.” Peter said in a faux English accent. It made Erik laugh under his breath.   
“Something like that.” 

Suddenly Peter became transfixed on the window, staring into the darkened sky. 

“Peter?” Erik said. No response. “Peter?” He tapped his hand. Still nothing. He looked in the same direction as Peter. In the sky there was a strange faint red light. 

“It’s Wanda,” Peter whispered. “She needs me.” He jerked away from the table and zipped to the screen door.   
“Peter, let me help you?” Erik stood up. He wanted to meet Wanda, help her too. 

“No no, you can't, this is our thing…” his words started to sound stumbling. “You know, psychic twin stuff, the Shining, ya know?” 

“Twins?” Erik was struck again. “Wanda is your twin?” Before he would get an answer Peter had darted out the door. He wouldn’t be able to catch up now, but he was going to try. He went running into the night towards the red light, following the faint dust trail left by Peter. 

His lungs were burning when he stopped to catch his breath. “Peter!” He choked out.   
There was a sudden burst of red and magenta light and a subtle shockwave that followed. The trail ended at a clearing. No signs that anyone had even been there. 

He began to shake with fear and rage. He searched through the light but he couldn’t find a trace. The red light in the sky was gone too. 

Erik’s mind automatically went to government testing, rounding up, extermination. Was it targeted? He was ready to tear the world apart again to find out. 

Not only to find Peter, but also his daughter now, Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicken Paprikash and Spatzle is a very common dish throughout Eastern Europe. It is the national dish of Hungary and was made popular in Jewish communities for Sabbath meals. (my family makes in all the time) 
> 
> If you watch the rogue cut of Days of Future Past, Mrs. Maximoff tells Peter's little sister to go bug her sister (which is interpreted as being Wanda)   
> I decided to call their little sister Anya like Magda's kid in the comic since the movies went with Nina for some reason.


	4. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is the newest "student" of the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.

“Wait, you mean Pietro?” Darcy asked as she stood up. “Cuz I know him.”  
Erik’s eyes widened.  
“I’ll tell you once you promise not to do that again.” She pointed at the shards of metal on the ground. 

“Who are you?” Erik asked.  
“Doctor Darcy Lewis, scientist liaison for SWORD.” She reached out her hand to shake.  
“Erik Lehnsherr, what is SWORD?” He asked and rejected her hand.  
“Oh uh, special government adjacent agency, you know I’m surprised we don’t know about you, what with your abilities and all.”

This made Erik uneasy. 

“So the government took my son?” Erik growled. “Who are you affiliated with? Trask? Stryker?” He felt frantic.  
“Woah, slow down. No, I’m not, I don’t even know who or what those things are.” She shook her head.  
“Liar.”  
“Well so are you? Do you even know about SHIELD?”  
“What like a telepathic buffer?” He asked.  
“No? What the heck?” She almost laughed. 

“Where are you from?” He asked.  
“Well I was in New Jersey, but something tells me I’m not there anymore.”  
“No, this is New York.” He said.  
“Oh good, so we’re close.” She was somewhat relieved. 

“So you’re Pietro’s dad?” She asked. “I guess that makes you Wanda’s dad too!”  
His face softened. A confirmation of what he already knew. 

“It would appear so.”  
“Crazy, see I heard her dad was dead, her brother too.” She whispered.  
“I’m not surprised she said that.”  
“Well, she and her brother were supposedly adopted by a family in Sovokia.”  
“No? They grew up in Washington DC with their mother? Also, where is Sovokia?”  
“It’s in Eastern Europe…”  
“I’m from Germany and I’ve lived across all of Europe and I’ve never heard of such a place?” 

They both thought each other were going crazy. 

“You need to come with me.” Erik gruffed.  
“Um okay?” Darcy’s heart was racing. She didn’t want to go anywhere with this freak and his powers but she didn’t really have a choice. She gave a small nod and followed him through the woods. 

Once they came out of the woods, Darcy saw a large stone mansion. Her mind immediately went to her roommates binging of Downton Abbey. 

The lights and spires made it look like a ship at sea. Suddenly she wasn’t so nervous anymore when she saw people milling around. There were kids on the lawn too, blankets spread out, and lanterns with captured fireflies. It made her smile, reminded her of her childhood. She did find the boombox near them, faintly playing some “dad rock,” peculiar. 

“Retro.” She pointed at it. Erik brushed off her comment and led her through the grand doors.

Once they were inside she was greeted with silent stares from a motley crew of children and teens. Her awkwardness immediately returned. 

There was a strange hiss and poof of bluish smoke beside her that turned into some sort of alien. 

“Jesus Christ!” She shouted, even though he looked like a bat out of hell. “What the hell is he?” Kurt immediately felt embarrassed and backed away. 

“I think I found someone who knows where Peter is,” Erik said to Kurt. “Where’s Charles?” He asked. Kurt pointed to the library. Erik gave her a shove towards that direction. 

“That was rude.” He hissed in her ear. It made her turn bright red. 

The library had floor to ceiling books, cozy nooks, and ornate lamps. There was a redhead girl near a shelf, books were floating softly into her hands. 

“Is this Hogwarts?” Darcy joked. “Cuz that’s some wizard stuff right there.” She pointed to the girl.  
“What are you talking about?” Jean said, annoyed.  
“Of course you guys don’t know about Harry Potter,” Darcy said quietly.

“Leave us, Jean,” Erik commanded. Jean did so while giving Darcy dagger eyes. 

In the farthest reach of the room, there was an impressive study and a large desk. It was occupied by a bald man. He was reading newspapers. 

“Erik, who have you brought me?” Charles didn’t look up.  
“Not a student,” Erik said. “She knows where Peter is.” 

Charles’s head popped up. He looked kind. His eyes locked with Darcy’s. 

“You’re not from here, are you?” Charles raised an eyebrow.  
“What gave you that impression?” She snarked. “What is this place? A wizard school? Halfway House? Alien enclosure?” She chuckled.

“Well, it is a school. A place for those with extraordinary capabilities.” He moved his wheelchair around the desk. “Professor Charles Xavier.” He reached up to shake Darcy’s hand.  
“Doctor Darcy Lewis.” She shook his hand. 

“Oh wow, what’s your field of study?” He asked with a smile.  
“Astrophysics.” Darcy beamed.  
“I could have sworn you were about to say political science,” Charles said.  
“What? How did— Did you look me up?” Darcy chuckled awkwardly.  
“No.” Charles sighed.  
“Charles is very perceptive,” Erik said coyly. 

“I studied genetics, with an emphasis on human mutations,” Charles said. “That’s why I’ve founded this school, so that mutants may live and learn peacefully.”  
“Mutants?” Darcy asked. Didn’t he mean the Enhanced. 

“She knows where Peter is.” Erik interrupted them.  
“Yes! Yes, I do.” Darcy exclaimed.  
“She works for them, the government.” Erik hissed. Using the minute amounts of metal on her badge, he sent it flying onto Charles’s lap. 

“Doctor Darcy Lewis… SWORD a division of SHIELD.” Charles looked confused.  
“I’ve never even heard of these agencies, and I have some close government ties.” 

“Am I on an episode of the Twilight Zone?” Darcy said.  
“Feels like I am too,” Erik added.  
“Quite,” Charles said.  
“Like my phone doesn’t even work anymore so I have no way of knowing how to contact the base.” She pulled out her cellphone, the screen was dark and it wouldn’t boot up at all.

Charles looked just as confused at the phone as well.  
“Must be the new standard-issue mutant locator,” Erik said to Charles. “Considering she's with the people who took Peter.”  
“Hang on, nobody took anyone.” Darcy shoved her phone away. “Well Wanda did, but we didn’t.” 

“Darcy, please if you’d mind,” Charles said and reached for her temple. She hated looking at Erik for direction, he gave her a nod so she sat still as the Professor touched her temple. 

“Huh, how strange.” He said, pulling away. “I only get bits and pieces.”  
“What the hell was that?” Darcy touched where his fingers had been. “You some kind of psychic?”  
“We prefer ‘telepath,’ but yes.”  
“Shit.” Darcy said. “Sorry.”  
“Dr. Lewis I just need you to start from the beginning. Where is Peter?” 

“Okay, so Wanda Maximoff, Pietro’s sister, kinda went off the deep end after the whole Thanos thing ended. She’d lost her husband.”  
“Thanos?” Charles asked.  
“She must mean Apocalypse,” Erik said coldly.  
“Ah sure, well she basically took over this town in New Jersey and created a false reality.”  
“With her abilities?” Erik asked. He was extremely curious about what his previously unknown daughter could do.  
“Yes, and I can see where she gets her rage from, no offense,” Darcy said, but Erik didn’t respond.

“Basically in this reality, no one ever died and she’s playing out the American dream or at least from what she’s seen on TV.” Darcy felt bad for Wanda. “And her dead brother just shows up out of nowhere, looking completely different!” Darcy had to catch her breath. 

“So Wanda summoned him?” Charles asked.  
“Why did you say he was dead?” Erik spoke over him.  
“Cuz he died. He was shot to death years ago.” Darcy glared.  
“That’s just not possible?” Charles said slowly. “How do I not know about this town that’s seemingly being held hostage by one of our own?” 

Erik moved around Charles to get close to Darcy.

“Can you take us there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art https://tinymintywolf.tumblr.com/post/629569858550562816/i-just-needed-to-draw-hug reminded me of their first hug I wrote :((((
> 
> Also! Check out my Peter playlist :) https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4RizSKrCrzaWpstr7QnMAO?si=bme-ngnNRLGuRkVFldqrVA
> 
> to clear any confusion for MCU fans, this X universe is in the year 1983


	5. Leonia, New Jersey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy joins the squad of mutants to Westview, but something goes wrong.

“So It’s in New Jersey, it’s called Westview,” Darcy said, she also had the coordinates memorized, being the nerd she was. 

“The only problem is, I don’t know how we’ll get in and then be able to get out again. Her hex is very strong, and it’s growing by the day.” Darcy told a white lie, it only grew when they tried to get Wanda to do anything. It was Hayward’s fault. Wanda hated guns. 

“So we’ll need someone with strong telepathic abilities to coax her out then?” Erik asked.   
“Uh, that might work.” Darcy wasn’t entirely sure.   
“Or someone strong enough to break the barrier.” She continued. 

“You should take Jean and Kurt. Kurt might be able to teleport into the bubble.” Charles said.  
“Great, we’ll bring an army, what could possibly go wrong.” Erik mocked.   
“I’ll come too, I can have a more therapeutic effect,” Charles said calmly.   
“Fine.” 

“So uh, how are we gonna get there? You guys have a van or something.” Darcy said, trying to hide the snark in her voice.   
“Something like that.” Charles exchanged a nod with Erik. “Come with us.” 

Darcy decided to just roll with whatever at this point. She followed them to the world’s awkwardest elevator ride. 

The basement was nothing like the main floor. Instead of Edwardian chic, it was glossy and futuristic. 

“Wow, didn’t expect this,” Darcy said to herself.   
“Doctor Lewis, meet our resident scientist, and my dear friend, Hank McCoy.” Charles introduced Darcy to a boyish nerdy man in a long lab coat. My kind of people, she thought to herself. 

“Oh, hi, Charles let me know what’s going on.” He said as he shook her hand.   
“Wow, telepathy I’m guessing?” She chortled.   
“Uh, yeah,” Hank smirked in return.   
“I’m assuming that you’re the guy who’s gonna take us to Jersey?” She asked.   
“Yes, follow me.” 

She followed him down the long corridor towards a huge mechanical door. She expected some sort of garage, but as the doors slid apart she opened her mouth in awe of a huge black jet. 

“Holy crap!” She exclaimed.   
“It’s supersonic.” Hank beamed.   
“Get outta town!” She rushed in examining the engines and outer plating.   
“The plating makes us covert and undetected.” Hank pointed out.   
“What does it run on?” She asked, not seeing any fuel ports.  
“Fusion core I designed,” Hank said proudly.   
“Wow! Dang, we could definitely use you in SHIELD.” Darcy guffawed. Hank tilted his head in a bit of confusion, but Charles had warned him to not mention it. 

He undid his coat to reveal a sleek flight suit. Darcy could hear footsteps behind her in the hanger. The red-haired girl, Jean, the same blue devil kid, Kurt, and another woman. She had long wavy blonde hair and soft features. Erik and Charles were behind them in similar flight suits as the other kids. Erik was carrying some sort of helmet, it looked like one of those Spartan helmets you’d see in museums. 

“Doctor Lewis, this is Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, and Raven Darkholme.” Charles introduced them all. The blue kid didn’t make eye contact.   
“Hey, I’m sorry for being so rude before, just caught me off guard,” Darcy said, feeling too nervous to touch him. 

“It’s okay.” He said quietly, Darcy was startled by his deformed hands, but still shook them anyways. 

Soon they were all strapped in and headed towards Westview. 

Darcy was again impressed with the jet because instead of needing a runway, it hovered like a helicopter out of the hanger. She knew she had to convince McCoy to work with SHIELD. 

“Keep to the outskirts, we don’t want to spook her or SWORD,” Darcy warned them as they drew near. 

So they landed in a small clearing in the woods. Darcy was the first one out to lead the way. 

“Professor, I need to talk to you,” Jean said without speaking. “This woman is not from here.”   
“What do you mean?” Charles sent back.   
“I see her world and I don’t recognize it.” 

Charles could feel her anxiety. Of course Jean could figure out the blurriness of Darcy’s mind. Since activating her phoenix form she’d been more acute in her abilities. 

They followed her down a dirt road towards the town. Darcy could’ve sworn it was paved before. It was still night but she could see the faint hint of the sun on the horizon. 

Darcy’s stomach dropped when she couldn’t even see the barrier. All she saw was a lonely suburban town. 

Her jaw dropped when she saw the town sign.   
“This can’t be.” She whispered. 

“Leonia. Pop. 8,207.”


	6. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda forgets and remembers.

He looked nothing like her Pietro. He was nothing like her Pietro. But there was something so hauntingly familiar. It made her stomach churn. 

It felt like she’d always known. 

Most devastatingly, she had begun to forget the sound of her Pietro’s voice. It was replaced with his… this changeling. 

“Forgive me, brother.” She whispered.

It smelled like rain. She had started to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the extreme shortness! i'm trying to set up a mystery ;)


	7. "Another dimension, new galaxy, intergalactic, planetary!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of Darcy is solved but it only led to more problems. Trouble awaits the x-men in Westview.

“It’s not here? It’s supposed to be here.” Darcy stammered. “Something isn’t adding up.”   
“Of course it’s not, you’re not from here.” Jean rushed forward. “WHO ARE YOU!” Jean shouted into Darcy’s mind, causing her to fall into the dirt.

“What the hell! Get out of my mind!” Darcy felt like her head was splitting open. “I’m just as confused as you are! You think I want to be here!”   
“Jean, that’s enough!” Charles yelled. The pressure in Darcy’s head dissipated.   
“I’ve told you who I am! I haven’t lied about anything!” Darcy screamed. More annoyed than scared. 

“Jean, what do you see?” Erik asked, his voice sounded strained.   
“A different world. No mutants. But I saw Wanda, I saw them trying to kill her.” Jean growled. “Another dimension.” 

The Leonia sign made a wretched sound and it tore apart and collapsed into the ground. The glass on parked cars nearby popped and shattered as the cars were being crushed by some invisible force. Erik was on his knees, a silent scream was caught in his throat. 

“Erik, calm your mind!” Charles screamed as his own chair was beginning to lose structural integrity, the metal fatigued. Raven ran over and wrapped an arm around Erik much to the chagrin of Hank, and the crushing finally stopped. 

“That makes a lot of sense, I’ve been looking into parallel dimensions in deep space, but I didn’t realize how close we really were,” Darcy said softly. “I don’t know how I can even get back there…”   
“Hank knows what we can do.” Jean pointed. All eyes fell on him.   
“Thanks, Jean,” he snarked.   
“What is it, Hank?” Raven pled.   
“I mean, we can use a computer like Cerebro to find weak spots in our barrier? Or wormholes.” His mind was filtering through the possibilities.   
“It’s Cerebro just Spanish for brain?” Darcy thought to herself. 

“We might not have to…” Jean pointed to the sky just above the town. It looked like a glowing crevice in the sky.   
“That’s the same light I saw.” Erik stood up, without thinking he pulled himself up with the magnetic field. He’d sent himself hurtling towards the red blur. 

“Oh, he can fly too?” Darcy almost laughed.   
“I guess that’s our ticket, let’s get the jet, this might be our only chance.” Hank started to hurry them along. 

There was a thunderous crackle in the sky as Erik undoubtedly had broken through the light. The wind began to howl and the trees shook violently. The crack was starting to shrink. 

“Kurt! Get us to the jet!” Raven barked. “Hold onto him!” She ordered Darcy. The only thing close to her was his tail. 

“This might as well happen.” She squeezed her eyes shut, there was a moment of silence followed by a slight smell of smoke. When she opened her eyes they were back in the jet. Hank helped Charles into a jump seat because his chair couldn’t teleport with them. 

“Hurry Hank!” Raven was heading towards the cockpit, at least it sounded like Raven. The woman now had a scream of bright red hair and scaly blue skin. Darcy tried to hide her shock. 

The fusion reactor screamed to full power as they barreled towards the weakening red light. The cockpit shook hard against the force of the now blinding red light. 

Darcy buried her face into the side of her jump seat like she was on the world’s scariest roller coaster. She began to feel the sensations she had felt when she first came to their world. There was a baited silence then a sudden boom from the sonic engines of the jet reacting with the atmosphere above Westview. 

The alarms and monitors of the plane were going crazy and the craft was doing barrel rolls. 

“I think I’m going to be sick!” Darcy keeled over and the jet hurtled to the ground. 

The remaining crews of SWORD watched in shock as this unidentified flying object came out of nothingness. 

“Hell no! I need men to get on that right now! Follow the trajectory and meet them!” Hayward barked. “This is a quarantine area! We are under lockdown till further notice!”


	8. Hold Your Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worlds collide and somethings never change no matter what dimension you're in.

At first the red light was blinding, but after that, he saw what looked like a universe of endless red spiderwebs. Despite the lack of oxygen it was ultimately awe inspiring. But just as quickly as he’d come in he was out. He didn’t have time to stop his fall, but it was softened by a batch of trees and bushes. Still hurt though. No broken bones but definitely scraped up. 

He stumbled his way through the woods to what he saw as a road and street lights. As he came out he saw a familiar sign. But instead of “Leonia” it read “Westview.” He was both relieved and nervous. He started to walk towards it but was struck by an invisible barrier. It didn’t hurt thankfully. 

He pressed against the barrier, it was like pressing against a balloon, it buzzed under his fingertips like a warm TV screen. It shimmered with each touch but it was unyielding. He was impressed with strength and size. He wanted to meet Wanda, wanted to see the scope of her abilities. 

He heard the familiar sound of radio feedback from walkie-talkies. He rushed back into the brush. He saw a small group of paramilitary soldiers surveying the perimeter of the town. 

He couldn’t tell what was being said on the radios but the men were talking quite clearly. 

“Yeah, Hayward has a bug up his ass now. Now he can’t nuke the place.” One of them joked.   
“How long before the crazy bitch just turns the whole world into her personal hell.” One of them replied.   
“Sector one is clear. Over.” The first one rang over the radio.   
“You’re good to go on. Over.” Said the radio. 

There was a sudden sonic boom that felt like it rattled the earth. Erik saw the X-Jet burst through the dark, early dawn sky. He waited for it to even out but it was going too fast and too low. 

The guard had noticed it too and their radios were now just endless feedback loops. 

Erik hurried through the shrubs and trees towards the plane’s path. It was going too fast to land safely, but not fast enough to escape Erik’s grip. 

——

The plane jolted sharply, no doubt causing bruising from the jump seat straps. All the occupants had broken into cheering for Hank’s smart flying. 

“Uh that wasn’t me.” He said. The jet was still jostling and fighting to keep flying and to plunge into this new earth. They all looked to Darcy. 

“Don’t look at me.” Darcy sputtered. “Just be thankful we aren’t scorched earth!” She snapped. The plane was shaking violently. 

“Hank turn off the thrusters!” Charles barked and the plane stopped shaking. It finally touched the ground with an unceremonious thud. 

Kurt couldn’t hold onto his dinner anymore and finally keeled over. Darcy was thankful that his puke wasn’t blue, but it smelled blue, if blue were a smell. Her once dead phone pinged to life. 

“Hey, I think we’re where we’re supposed to be at least.” She tried to cheer them up. Before anyone could respond there was a violent banging on the outer door. 

-

Erik felt like the plane was going to rip his arms off but Hank or Raven had finally shut down the engines. He was able to land it as gently as he could. He was thankful his powers still worked in this world. He’d join Charles later. 

“Jesus Christ…” 

Erik turned around and saw that the perimeter guards had followed him into the brush. They’d seen him put down the plane. 

Erik slowly put down his arms, to show he wasn’t a threat, but one of them instinctively reached for his gun. Erik tore it away before he could use it, sending it flying into the woods. The one with the radio went to make a call, but Erik was quick to pull that away too. 

Using a stop sign pole and telephone wires, he bound them together, floating them down a shallow ravine. 

He took bits of each of their uniforms and started to follow their tracks in the mud to see where they’d come from. If they were already that hostile, no doubt they’d go after the others. He took one of the guns with him. 

——

“SWORD operations! Exit the craft slowly with your hands in the air!” A voice came over on a megaphone. 

“Aw, they brought us a welcoming party.” Raven pointed over Hank’s shoulder. “Kurt, when we exit, stay behind me.” She ordered the blue kid.

Darcy watched her transform back into the blonde woman she’d first met.   
“It’ll be okay guys!” Darcy tried to reassure them. “My boss is very understanding.” She lied to them and herself.   
“The last time I heard that from a human, some of my friends died.” Raven snapped at her. Darcy remained silent.  
“Let’s just remain calm,” Charles said. “It’ll be okay.” He could sense the anxiety outside of the jet. He could see the mind of the man who yelled over the megaphone. It was anger. 

“Here goes nothing.” Hank lowered the hatch. He had to carry Charles out. Hopefully, these people would be willing to give them a wheelchair. 

The hatch started to hiss open.  
“After you,” Raven said to Darcy. 

Darcy came down slowly with her hands in front of her. 

“Lewis?!” She heard Hayward yell. “Hold your fire!” He shouted at the soldiers with their crosshairs on her. 

“Don’t shoot them either!” Darcy yelled, absolutely furious. The rest of the X-men followed her out slowly. Despite her plea, the laser points of the rifles were back on them. 

“We come in peace!” Charles waved his free hand. He felt like he was in one of those shoddy sci-fi movies from the 50s. His mind was suddenly filled with the internal fear of the snipers when they saw Kurt. 

“What the f-heck is that!” Hayward yelled.   
“Stop! He’s human!” Darcy screamed. Raven was trying her best to hide him behind her. But they kept their guns pointed. In a moment of desperation, she shifted to her blue form to distract them. All the points landed on her. 

“Stop!” Darcy screamed. A shot rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger :X
> 
> some of you know why Raven is so protective of Kurt and it's not just because they're both blue ;)


	9. 1966

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of Wanda and Peter at 10.

June 1966

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Wanda and Pietro, happy birthday to you!” 

Ms. Maximoff helped blow out the candles on the chocolate cake. With a round of applause from her husband, Stan, and some neighbor children. 

Baby Anya started to cry the second after the candles were blown out. Wanda let out a long groan. She’d grown weary of the new baby sister and she had just enough. 

The table began to wobble causing the silverware to click on their plates. 

“Wanda! Stop that!” Zerha yelled. The kids were in stunned silence. The baby was still screaming until Stan scooped her up. 

“I can’t.” Wanda whimpered. “I can’t!” She screamed, her head that was once down shot up and her eyes were glowing a bright red like little flames. 

The cat was out of the bag. Peter grabbed her arm to try and stabilize her. “Wanda! It’s okay!” He consoled her in the best way a ten year old could. 

“Freak!” One of the neighborhood boys shrieked. That’s when Wanda started to cry. She was ready to send the table flying at the boy, but the kid stopped yelling before she could. She opened her squeezed eyes and saw the boy’s face was covered in cake and ice cream. 

Stan and Zerha looked stunned at Peter, his hands were covered in cake, but they didn’t even see him pick it up. 

“You’re both freaks!” The kid yelled again, trying to hold back tears. Peter took his cue and jumped on the table and in a blink of an eye, he was on top of the boy shoving his face into the dirt and grass of the backyard. 

“Freak, freak, freak, freak!” Peter yelled. Stan came up behind him and plunked him roughly off the boy.  
He yanked both the twins by the arms inside. 

——

Both children sat dirty in their room. Wanda laughed watching her brother lick the dried icing off his hands. 

“Want a taste?” He chuckled.  
“Ew!” She laughed. They both laughed. 

“How did you do that?” Wanda asked. “Go so fast.”  
“Uh? Oh, I don’t know, it didn’t feel fast.” Peter contemplated. He’d always been the fastest of the neighborhood kids and the fastest kid in the schoolyard, but he never really thought much about it.  
“How’d you move the table like that?” Peter replied.  
“I don’t know.” She sighed. “My eyes hurt.”  
“Well yeah, they looked like they were on fire.” Peter licked the last of the chocolate and possibly dirt off his hand.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, it was fre-crazy.” He didn’t want to upset her. 

“Sometimes I hear this voice, at night, it wants me to get angry.” She whispered. Peter was worried now, but they couldn’t tell mom, and especially not Stan.  
“Don’t worry sis, I’ll protect you. That’s what big brothers do!” He assured her.  
“Oh Pietro, you’re only a few seconds older.” She laughed. 

——

August 1966

“It keeps happening Z,” Stan said as they settled in for the evening. Zerha was nestling Anya into her bassinet.  
“What keeps happening, Stan?” 

“Those kids, they keep getting into trouble,” Stan said harshly.  
“‘Those kids?’ Those are OUR kids.” Zerha snapped back. “You promised me and them that you’d be their dad.” 

“That was before I knew.” Stan snapped. “Ya know I have contacts in the CIA.”  
“Yes, William, you invited him to dinner.” Zerha sighed.  
“He told me about Cuba,” Stan said.  
“What about it?” Zerha knew.  
“He was there.”  
“Who?” Zerha played dumb.  
“You know who.” Stan gripped her arm.  
“Let go, you’re hurting me.” Zerha whimpered.  
“I told you, they’re my children. Our children. No one else’s.” Zerha cried. “It’s my name alone on their birth certificate. My last name they have! He doesn’t even know they exist!”  
“They’re dangerous. William says that they’ll be the end of us.” Stan murmured. “Let’s hope he never comes looking for them. He’s a killer and they’ll be just like him.”

“Get out!” Zerha screamed. The baby began to cry and the twins shuffled to their bedroom door to listen.  
“Gladly! They are freaks! They aren’t human! They don’t deserve to be here!” 

“You can leave here, just come closer child.” A voice whispered to Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, “Stan” is named after Stan Lee lol


	10. "Take Me to Your Leader..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-Men never get a warm welcome, do they?

There was a deafening silence after the shot rang out. Raven had squeezed her eyes closed in anticipation of pain, but when she felt nothing she opened them. 

A brilliant light washed over them. Jean had stepped forward, her arms were in an X in front of her. Her mind projected a shimmering shield against the metal. 

“Another one?” Woo had just arrived, followed by Monica. He was in awe of the glow. 

“Christ,” Hayward muttered. “All fire!” He snapped. There was then a sudden barrage of bullets. They skidded off Jean’s telekinetic shield. She groaned then turned to a scream. She’d used her inner fire once before and she was on the edge of doing it again. 

“AHH!” She screamed and the bullets all vaporized along with the guns they left. It all fell silent. Charles gave Jean an approving nod. She gave a slight smile, now she was exhausted. 

“Really, Hayward?!” Darcy blurted out. “What the heck was that?! Always shoot first, huh?”

“They are humans too! Maximoff somehow brought them here! They are here for Pietro! They are here to help!” Darcy hollered. She looked over her shoulder to the X-men still hunkered down, Hank was kneeling next to Charles. 

“And can someone please get him a wheelchair or something! I’m pretty sure there are laws for that!” She shouted. 

Hayward sighed loudly. 

“I want them detained and quarantined until I can figure out what to do. I need a thorough search of that aircraft.” He barked orders. 

Hank picked up Charles as they were marched into a prison-like tent, likely meant for Wanda. Raven looked like she was ready to tear out Hayward’s eyes. Kurt squeezed her arm as they walked. 

In the tent, a team of nurses and a doctor were coming through taking vitals and jumping at the bit for blood samples. Many made a fuss over Raven and Kurt. 

“Back off!” Darcy snapped and a needle brandishing nurse.   
“You’re excused, Cindy.” Monica made her way into the makeshift prison along with Woo pushing an office chair. 

“Sorry, this is all I could fight.” He brought over the nicest chair he could find. Armrests and everything.   
“Better than nothing.” Charles sighed as Hank helped him on.   
“I’m really sorry about our boss, he’s a little trigger happy.” Woo continued.   
“Ya think?” Raven and Darcy said at once. 

“What are they doing to my jet?” Hank looked through the plastic-coated openings of the tent.   
“Uh, well right now they’re checking for radiation then they’ll search it.”   
“I don’t want my work being stolen.” Hank sighed.   
“Really Hank?” Raven smarted. He shook his head. 

“Darcy, tell us everything that happened,” Monica spoke. 

——

Erik immediately feared the worst when he heard the shot rang out. He came running as fast as he could to the plane site. He was ready to flatten an army. But when he arrived he saw Jean shielding them all. It was so bright he had to turn away. 

He watched in angry silence as Charles and they all were paraded to some holding cell. No matter what dimension you’re in, humans are always the same. 

He came around to the back of the tent to listen. 

——

“So that Pietro isn’t her Pietro?” Monica asked for the second time.  
“Fascinating!” Woo said.   
“No and I met his dad who may or not be here already,” Darcy said slowly.   
“So they want to get him back then?” Monica asked.   
“Yes… and I think they can help her too. These two are telepaths.” She pointed to Jean and Charles. 

Monica and Woo were quiet. 

“I can try and contact Peter.” Charles offered. Woo felt like a kid in school, excited for what the magician would do next. 

Charles focused on the minds around the base trying to find Peter’s but he only ever found a dark void. He did however feel someone very close and hidden. 

“Erik? Where are you?” Charles whispered to himself and Erik.   
“Is he here?” Erik said back.   
“Yes, I just can’t reach him,” Charles said out loud.   
Monica gave Darcy a concerned look. 

“How do we get across the barrier?” Charles asked.   
“It’s finicky,” Woo stated. “Sometimes you can pass right through but sometimes you can’t. And it’s almost impossible to leave.” 

“I know of Peter’s sister and her abilities but I didn’t know she was capable of this? This is beyond what I know.” Charles sighed. 

“I can try.” Jean perked up. “We can all try. Kurt can teleport, I, well you all saw what I did.” She continued. 

“Hey, you can’t be over here!” A SWORD agent yelled at Erik. “All unapproved officers need to be at the UFO.” He yelled. Erik’s disguise wasn’t having the effect he wanted. 

“Randall?” The agent squinted. The badge from the man Erik stole the shirt from was still attached. He was caught. 

“No.” He dragged the agent across the ground from the bits of metal all over his body. The gun flew first into Erik’s hand and the man’s throat into the other. “Take me to Hayward.” He growled, pressing the barrel to the man’s temple.


	11. 1955

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot at the end of a first date.

September 1955

“Who are they?” Erik gestured to a small folded picture frame on Zerha’s poor excuse for a mantle. He’d only met this girl a few hours prior and he was already in her dingy DC flat. 

“There’s nowhere to get coffee after 12, nowhere good.” Zerha was fumbling through her kitchenette for her coffee grounds. Her eyes were still blurry from crying and hours of sipping vodka tonics. She was surprised that this handsome stranger was still with her. She’d spent a portion of their meet-cute crying about her lost job. He was gracious and was content to let her cry. 

“Who?” She stammered. Erik smirked. He saw the can on the highest shelf. He carefully floated it down to the countertop.   
“The picture in here, the couple and the uniformed young man, what looks like a farm.”   
“Oh,” Zerha popped her head out of the lower cabinet. “Hey I found it!” She picked up the coffee grounds. The dusty stove top buzzed to life as she put on a kettle. 

“Just family, why do you ask?” She came back over to the mantle. She really liked how tall he was, and his accent that she could tell he was trying to hide.  
“Family is important.” He looked to the crooked door frame they’d entered from. An unmistakable mezuzah was affixed to the frame. He never thought he’d see one of those again. He walked slowly over to it reading the worn down Hebrew inscription and touching the cold, tarnished metal. 

“Oh, my mother made me take that.” Zerha felt nervous for admitting it.   
“Is she the woman in the picture?” Erik turned to Zerha.   
“No, that’s my grandma. In ‘the old country.’” Zerha made a mock Russian accent. “The boy was my brother.” She looked to the ground. 

“What happened to them?” Erik sensed a coldness enter the room.   
“My brother, Pietro died in the war.” Zerha sighed. “Somewhere on the western front.” 

“My grandparents died during the war too. When Hitler invaded Russia and Ukraine… well us Russian Jews didn’t have anywhere to run.” Zerha said. It was quiet again. 

“What were their names?” Erik asked.   
“Irina and Oleg Maximoff.” Zerha said.   
“Nazis and the Holocaust aren’t topics I thought we’d talk about.” She tried to chuckle.   
“It’s important to remember them.” He responded.

“What happened to yours Erik?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, their mom is Magda in the comics but her character was different in the XMCU. So I used the actress’s name for Peter and Wanda’s mom.
> 
> I hope y’all are catching on to what I’m doing but I will not tell you if you ask lol.


	12. Homo Sapiens Armis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayward and Erik come face to face.

The overworked chatter of the HQ tent suddenly turned silent when someone pointed outside.

One of the agents was floating midair with a gun pressed against his temple. Behind him a strange man with one hand slightly in the air. 

Hayward rushed out with a posse of troops. Guns drawn. 

“What’s all this now?” Hayward snapped. “Who are you? You’re with them aren’t you?”  
“Hayward, I presume,” Erik said lowly.  
“I am.” Hayward motions his men to standby.  
“I want my son,” Erik growled. “I want my friends to be set free.” 

The X-men crowded against the small window to watch. 

“Don’t do anything rash, Erik.” Charles spoke into his mind. “Don’t let this become a bloodbath.” 

“It won’t be if they cooperate,” Erik said aloud. Hayward cocked his head. 

“He’s only one man,” Hayward said. “Am I supposed to be scared of losing one man?” 

Erik’s hostage’s stomach dropped. How could he? He thought. Hayward gave a slight nod, suddenly the laser points of the troops’ rifles were focused on Erik. 

“Now I’ve had just enough of this, you and your freak friends and family.” Hayward sighed. He made a motion and all the rifles were cocked.

Erik made the hostage drop. Erik clicked his tongue in disapproval. 

“Always will the guns.” With a slight jerk of his hand, the rifles went flying through the air and floated in a mass above Erik’s head. There was a shocked silence. Even Hayward was stumped. 

“Once again, I want my friends freed and I want my son.” Erik wasn’t playing anymore.

“Or what?” Hayward goaded him.  
Erik shook his head and turned all the barrels at the troops and agents. Many gave worried looks to Hayward, their hands were now in the air. 

“Who do you work for?” Hayward laughed.  
“No one.”  
“C’mon, no hydra? Some secret avenger?”  
“I work for no man,” Erik growled. “Never again.” 

“Erik, please.” Charles pleaded in his mind. 

“Well obviously you’re some experiment gone wrong,” Hayward nervously chuckled. This set Erik aflame. 

“Erik, no!” Charles shouted.

All the rifles went off at once. But all the bullets fell short of their targets. All but one fell into the grass. A single bullet hovered, still spinning in front of Hayward’s face. It fell too into Hayward’s hand. 

“Next time, it won’t stop.” Erik threatened. All the guns and bullets flew altogether into the hex, turning into water guns and bouncy balls as they entered. SWORD was now completely disarmed. 

Seeing an opportunity, Hayward spoke. 

“Let’s make a deal,” Hayward said. “You and your friends seem like you’re exactly what we need to finally free this town. Miss Maximoff has held this place hostage for too long with her previously impenetrable powers.” Hayward waved his arm and the X-men were led outside. 

“If you and your friends and can bring her to justice, by any means necessary, you can all leave in peace,” Hayward said. 

“What will happen to her?” Erik asked. His chest ached.  
“That’s not something I can discuss,” Hayward said. It made Erik afraid.  
“Fine.” Erik sighed. Hayward nodded and the X-men were pushed towards Erik. Darcy joined them, knowing Wanda would need a familiar face. 

“How will we get in?” Raven said coming up to him.  
“Yeah, I can’t teleport in,” Kurt added. All of them felt the barrier. It tickled their hands. Charles was filled with dread. This Wanda could be his Wanda, there was going to be dire consequences if that were true. 

Erik shook his head. He focused a great deal of energy on his hand. Feeling the magnetic field grow around them. As he started to press against the hex, a ripple of greens and purples grew around his hands then arms. There was a low hum, like electric wires. He was surprised to for once see what had always been invisible to him. His powers had a color of sorts. Was it a sign? 

A hole started to grow around him, the edges shimmered green. 

“Everyone in.” He ordered. He could feel his fingertips start to burn. Once in, he quickly closed the portal behind them. 

An agent who’d been in with Darcy and the X-men came up to Hayward. 

“Director, when I was in with the prisoners, Doctor Lewis said something about Pietro Maximoff being his son.” He said.  
“So you’re telling me, miss Maximoff is his daughter then?” Hayward asked.  
“It would appear so…”  
“I want us to be rearmed as soon as possible. If they somehow break the hex, then I want them all put down.” Hayward said roughly. “Something plastic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from what I've gathered from the fandom, Hayward sucks lol


	13. Westview, New Jersey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Westview gains seven more residents.

“Good morning!” A Westviewer waved at the group. There was something unnerving about her chipperness. Kurt was the only one who waved back. She opened her mouth to scream but it turned into an uncomfortable smile. 

“Charles, is he here?” Erik asked, noticing Charles was now in an actual wheelchair, and dressed differently. They were all dressed differently. 

“He has to be, but there’s so many voices. They are all frightened.”   
“Of us?”  
“No, something worse.” Charles gripped his forehead.  
“Ugh, I feel it too.” Jean murmured.   
“You, do you know where they might be at?” Erik pointed to Darcy.   
“Uh, well maybe. I know landmarks from the show.”   
“The show?”   
“Yeah, oh, it’s a long story, but the town square is definitely this way.” Darcy said. 

As she expected they were all dressed in seemingly crisp and perfect sitcom family attire. Sweater vests, yoga pants, and plaids. Jean’s hair was now in two braids.

“At least we can still use our powers.” Raven mentioned. She shifted between her human and mutant forms. However the clothes stayed the same. 

“Are we entirely sure this is just Wanda’s doing? Holding this whole place hostage? All the fear is overwhelming and the visual effects are too perfect for a simple telepath.” Charles asked as he wheeled beside Darcy. 

“Hayward thinks it is, but I’m not convinced. She’s more than just a telepath though. She can bend reality and change matter.” Darcy said.   
“Are we sure she’s even a mutant?” Hank asked.   
“Well she's enhanced. By Hydra.” Darcy continued.  
“What’s Hydra?” Hank asked back.  
“It was this shadowy-clandestine Nazi organization.” 

Erik immediately whipped around. Charles could sense a boiling rage. “Calm yourself…” he whispered. 

“So this dimension has that filth too?” He growled, clenching his teeth. “And they took her?”   
“Oh, you had the Nazis too…” Darcy felt uncomfortable. “They didn’t exactly take her. She, and her brother, not Peter, joined but were experimented on, made her stronger.” Darcy stopped talking, she heard Erik’s breathing get labored. The phone wires above them began to buzz and metal benches began to groan.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” she sensed an awkward silence in the group. 

“Erik, she’s not from our dimension, she’s not your daughter.” Charles spoke into his mind.  
“We have to find them, save them.” Erik tried to remain calm. His mind became a flush with old painful memories.

“Mr. Lehnsherr survived the Holocaust. This is upsetting to him.” Darcy heard a girl’s voice in her mind. She turned around to Jean who gave her a slight nod. “I’m sorry.” Darcy tried to relay her words in her mind. Jean acknowledged her. 

“Welcome to Westview.” Darcy threw up her hands. They finally made it to the town square. It was like a ghost town. All the Halloween decorations were still littered in the streets. 

“Professor? Dad…?” Someone said behind them.


	14. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda wakes up on the wrong side of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is very short! I work full time so I write when I can. I do little chapters so I can get content out quicker!

“Mom, mom, mom!” 

Wanda groaned as she opened her eyes. Was it possible to have a hangover without ever drinking? 

“What, sweetheart?” She sighed.   
“When are you getting up? What’s for breakfast?” Tommy perked.   
“Mom, where’s dad?” Billy added. 

The realization hit her like a cold gray dawn. 

“Go downstairs and get some cereal.” She urged the boys. She shooed them off. 

She lay face down into the pillows and screamed. It was all coming apart. She was coming apart. She peered over her shoulder at the nightstand. The alarm clock was flashing 12:00. The power had gone out. She rolled herself out of bed. She sighed at the fact that she was still in her silly Halloween costume. 

She hurriedly dressed in lounge clothes, barely noticing that her wardrobe had changed again. Her bureau was topped with family photos. There was a new one today. She stared at it intensely. It was of a woman she didn’t recognize, holding a little girl she’d never seen. 

“Anya…” she said automatically. She recoiled from the photo. Why had she said that? 

Wanda headed down the stairs, trying not to look at the photos that lined the wall next to her. She stopped at the bottom step, examining two small frames. One had her brother, her sweet long lost Pietro. The other had her parents, Oleg and Irina. Something was off though. All the other pictures in the home with Pietro in them were of the changeling, this one was her Pietro. He looked different. He was dressed in some unrecognizable military uniform, his eyes looked mournful. All in a slightly monochrome sepia. 

The photo of Oleg and Irina was also strange. It was also monochrome and her parents looked much older, older than she remembered. They were dressed in strange folk clothes and their background was a farm she didn’t recognize. 

She kept going towards the kitchen, somehow knowing exactly where it was despite the changed layout. 

The boys were sitting at the counter flicking Cheerios at each other. She didn’t even think to reprimand them. 

She was struck by another photo on the fridge. It was her, in some sort of school picture in a small magnetic frame. She looked to be only 10. It was attached to another school portrait of the changeling, her brother, Pietro. He looked very young as well. 

“Mom, are you okay?” Billy broke her trance.   
“Of course sweetie.” She pulled the milk out of the fridge. She noticed that the expiration date was for 1983. She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them it read 2023. 

“Mom, I hear new voices.” Billy caught her attention again.   
“There’s someone looking for Uncle P, and they are looking for you.”


	15. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one!

“Good morning sis.” 

Wanda nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Don’t do that!” She stammered to Peter.   
“Woah, sorry.” He snorted. “Listen, I wanted to say sorry about the other night, ya know about your dead husband.” He continued.   
“It’s, it’s okay.” She relented.   
“Do what’s for breakfast?” He chuckled.   
“Cheerios!” Tommy announced.   
“Sick!” Peter turned on fun uncle mode.

“Uncle P, I heard new voices today.” Billy said.   
“That’s groovy I guess.” Peter laughed.   
“They’re looking for you.” 

“Peter…” he heard a faint voice. It wasn’t calling him directly, more like saying it to a crowd. Hearing his name triggered something in him. 

“Pietro, are you okay?” Wanda poked him. He had been silent for a solid minute, staring off into space. 

“Uh? Yeah.” He shook his head. “Hey, why are you always calling me that?”   
“Pietro?” She asked.  
“Yeah, no one calls me that anymore, especially not you. I only hear it when new teachers would butcher it and when mom is really angry.” 

Wanda’s mind drifted to the photo of the woman upstairs. “Momma.” She whispered. 

“Peter…” the voice called out again. It was hauntingly familiar. 

“Hey, I gotta go somewhere.” His voice drifted.   
“Can I come?!” Tommy perked.   
“Maybe next time, Billy man!” Peter smiled.   
“I’m Tommy!”   
“That’s right!” Peter laughed.   
“Pietro, you’ve been here a week? Why haven’t you learned their names?” Wanda sighed.   
“Hey don’t sweat it, mom used to mix up our names all the time. Course she always called everyone by my name because I was always in trouble the most.” He laughed. “Imma call you speed, lil dude!” 

Tommy nodded his head eagerly. 

“Anyways, gotta blast!” 

In a blink of an eye he was gone, and then he located the voice. 

Something flashed through his mind when he saw the misplaced group in the town square. 

“Professor? Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the family reunion! >:)


	16. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father-son reunion and a new bump in the road.

He didn’t know why he blurted out, “Dad.” It felt better than Erik, that was too direct. Mr. Lehnsherr was too formal, and Magneto just didn’t feel right. 

“Peter!” Raven turned around and pointed.  
“Whattaya clowns doing here?!” He laughed doing an impression of the Fonz pose.   
“Oh my god.” Jean laughed, her, Kurt, and Raven came over to him. Kurt had definitely missed the pest. Even Hank was relieved to see him. 

After hugging the gals (and Kurt), Peter looked up to his father and the Professor. 

There was a softness on Erik’s face. He felt tense muscles go slack. Charles squeezed his arm and rolled towards Peter. 

“What are you even doing here?” Raven asked. “How did you get here?”   
“Huh?” Peter felt distracted. Erik didn’t have to say a word because Peter made the first move to hug him. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly.   
“Don’t be, family is everything.” Erik replied.   
“Well we’re family too.”   
Erik slightly smiled, the guilt returned. If he had been there since the beginning, maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess.

“Yes, Peter how did you get here?” Charles asked.   
“Huh, I don’t really know. I was at the school with my dad.” My dad clung to the air.   
“Then I heard my sis, she sounded like she needed help, so I ran.” He furrowed his brow trying to remember.   
“So Wanda brought you here?”   
“Uh, yeah probably. Ya know we could never really pin down what her abilities were until she did them and we were like ‘ah, add that to the list.’ So creating some wormhole wouldn’t be totally far out.” 

“Hey, who’s this chick?” Peter finally noticed Darcy. She had tried to distance herself from the family reunion.   
“Peter,” Erik scolded him.   
“Sorry, who’s that lady?” Peter snarked.  
“Oh, I’m Darcy, big fan.” She wakes up to shake his hand. Peter cocked his head.   
“Oh yeah, you’re on her ‘show.’” Darcy made air quotes. “You don’t seem to be affected by the hex, I mean none of us do?”   
“Nope, but it’s getting harder to fight.” Peter admitted. Things were starting to get cloudier. 

“Maybe because I’ve been watching out for you lunatics?” A voice interrupted them. They all turned to see a woman clad in purple yoga pants and an impossibly fuzzy purple sweater. She was carrying a glass of wine despite it being 7am at the latest.

“I mean I couldn’t care less about the simpletons in this town, but I know a good protection spell in a pinch.” She struggled over the toppled decorations. She took another sip of the wine.   
“Been trying to figure out how she’s doing it.” 

“Who are you?” Erik stated.  
“Ooh, slow down handsome, I’m getting to that.” She chuckled.   
“See, I knew someone would come looking for this one.” She pinched Peter’s side. 

“Everyone, this is Wanda’s creepy neighbor, Agnes.” Peter introduced them.   
“You’re stealing my thunder Pete.” She chuckled.   
“Really it’s actually Agatha. Agatha Harkness. Been watching you all, you’ve got magic like Wanda.” Agatha said.

“Not magic.” Erik was annoyed.   
“Oh, sugar, I know magic. Wanda has it. It’s chaotic and volatile and I think she opened the door for you all.” She continued. “Or maybe it was always open.”   
“Well, for us it’s genetics.” Charles said flatly. Agatha rolled her eyes.   
“So you’re daddy?” Agatha nudged Erik. “You know, I can see it. The reddish hair, the ya know.” She waved her hands in front of her face. “I mean the traumas just written all over it.” 

“Can you just help us Agnes-Agatha?” Darcy jumped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going for a wine aunt energy for Agatha.


	17. You just need to remember...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion with Wanda doesn't go smoothly.

“Mooomm!? Who’s with Uncle P?” Tommy shouted, he and his brother were bunched up against the window. 

Wanda came around the corner. She yelped when she saw a group of strangers and Agnes walking towards her home. Tommy took initiative and zipped to the door before Wanda could seal it off. 

“Uncle P!” Tommy blurted out as he stopped in front of them all.   
“Lil speedy speed!” Peter fist-bumped the kid.   
“Are you in trouble Uncle P? Are these the police?” He asked.   
“Do we look like police?” Kurt whispered to Raven. 

“Tommy! Mom says to get back in the house!” Billy called after his brother.   
“Don’t sweat it, Billy!” Peter called back.   
Wanda peeked out the door before yanking Billy inside.   
“C’mon sis! Don’t be like that?” Peter sped to the front door, but it was already sealed shut. 

“Hey do the metal thing!” Peter yelled to Erik. Erik felt nervous about trying to pull Wanda out of her hiding place. He didn’t want her scared. It would make her vulnerable. 

With a twist of his fingers, the lock clicked open but the door wouldn’t budge. 

“Good try!” Peter was unusually chipper.   
“Hold on, I got it.” Agatha sighed. She threw her wine glass against the driveway and marched up to the house. With a wisp of black and purple, the door flew open. 

Tommy was the first to speed inside, followed by Peter. 

“This feels like an episode of Jerry Springer.” Darcy chuckled. The rest of the group gave her odd glances.   
“Oh yeah, 80s.” Darcy reminded herself. 

There was a clattering sound inside the home and another yelp. It made Agatha roll her eyes as she walked back towards them. Erik was ready to take off and swoop in, but Charles held him back. 

“Woah, Wanda, calm down.” Peter darted out of the house. Slowly Wanda stepped out with her children almost glued to her back. Her hands were glowing balls of red and volatile energy. The X-men got into their stances. Erik felt tremendous waves of anxiety, it was the first time seeing her, his daughter. 

“You all need to leave,” Wanda growled.   
“Sis, don’t do this. You don’t understand, this is all wrong.” Peter pled.   
“I didn’t have a choice.” She whimpered. “I wanted this.”   
“But it’s not real Wanda…” Peter said, quietly.   
“I have nowhere else to be,” Wanda said back. “This is my home, this is my family, and I don’t know who you are.” 

“Yes, you do Wanda,” Peter said sternly. “Come home.”   
Wanda’s eyes became teary. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this… we were supposed to be happy. To be old together one day.” She spoke of Vision.   
“I know. But your family misses you.” Peter said.  
“My family is dead.” Wanda spat.  
“Your kids aren’t, I’m not, mom and dad aren’t either.”   
Wanda looked up at him in confusion. The boys peered around her back. Her hands were still outstretched and packing a punch. 

“Please, please remember… I know you can.” Peter pleaded again. He waved Erik over. Erik felt like he might pass out with each step. 

“Wanda, sis, this is our dad. Remember what mom said about him being able to bend metal? This is him.” Peter said softly. Wanda’s energy field only grew as Erik expected. 

He went down on one knee in front of her in an act of submission. 

“Wanda, I’m sorry. If I had always been there for you wouldn’t be in this place. But you have to trust now that I want to help you. You’re in trouble.”

“Way to lay it on gently.” Peter snarked. Erik glared back. 

“My parents were Oleg and Irina Maximoff and they died! My brother died too!” She hissed.   
“Wanda, Oleg, and Irina are our great grandparents… you used to ask mom about their portrait all the time,” Peter said. Wanda’s mind flashed to the photos on the wall of the elderly couple.   
“And I’ve seen, 'your brother,’ and that’s mom’s brother who died too. Heck! I’m named after him.” Peter pointed to himself. 

“Please, Wanda, there are bad humans—people outside of here and we need to move.” Erik pled. 

Jean found herself suddenly unafraid of Wanda. She slowly walked over to her, her own hands now glimmering golden-like flames. Wanda didn’t know how to react when Jean placed her glowing hands on each side of Wanda’s skull. 

“Jean?” Peter questioned. Erik squeezed his shoulder. 

The women were silent. Wanda’s hands lowered and the light between the women grew. Tommy and Billy moved to hold onto Peter. 

Wanda and Jean locked eyes and there was a stupendous burst of energy that knocked everyone to the ground. 

A million lifetimes flashed in their connected minds. Wanda saw the life she knew. Her brother, her parents, the Avengers. But she saw it splitting away and she saw the life she left. 

The life she was stolen from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen I like Jean just using her Phoenix powers whenever she feels like it and not causing the apocalypse.


	18. 1981

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda runs away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being slow! Work has been busy but yeah, Enjoy!

June 1981

\- 

Wanda never had anyone to show her how any of this worked. It was like flying in the dark, through the mountains. No one to guide her, except a voice she’d heard since her powers appeared. 

It was her and Peter’s birthday but she was on a bus to the airport. She was done trying to fly blind and the voice told her to go east. Go to the old world. Her ticket said Warsaw, but her voice told her to go further. She didn’t know what she was looking for specifically. Some sort of belonging. A purpose beyond causing trouble at home. Maybe finding others was key, not like the ones Peter had met before. Too surface level. Maybe she’d find their father. Her mother would barely answer questions about him, but Wanda and Peter decided they would find him one day. 

She felt a twinge of guilt in leaving. But they would never understand. She left a note. She hoped that Peter wouldn’t figure her out before her plane left. 

She paid good money to a grifter to get the “M” removed from her passport. Traveling internationally as a mutant was a nightmare. She felt bad seeing the other mutants in the special customs line. They’d often miss their flights, maybe it was on purpose. 

She passed a couple and their daughter in line. The parents were human, but their daughter was not. She looked ordinary aside from her impossibly green hair and eyes. Her father was dressed in a pilot’s uniform. Wanda smiled and winked at the girl. 

She made it onto the plane with no issue. She nestled against the window and watched the city she’d only ever known disappear under a blanket of clouds. She pulled out the off-brand tape player Peter had “bought” for her birthday last year. She never used it, but it would be good to keep her mind level 30 thousand feet in the sky. 

Once she landed in Warsaw she found her way to the train station. And took the first train like the voice told her to. 

The train first stopped in a town called Pruszkow. It was some old industrial town. Very soviet, very unassuming. She felt strangely drawn to it but the voice urged her not to follow it. She stayed on the train as it ventured south. 

She watched the grimy city become lush fields and forests. There was an agony that lived in this place though. The soil was still drenched in blood below the tall weeds. She didn’t need to know the name of the long-abandoned prison camp they passed. A rusting hull in an idyllic place. 

She kept moving. Stopping once for the night on the border of Czechoslovakia. The only hostel with room was the Sokovia House. She slept on the floor between other weary travelers.

Wanda found herself in the corners of Romania, Hungary, and Yugoslavia. Where the trail went cold in endless fields and decaying farms. The mountains looked almost purple and the wind rushed off them beckoning her to come. 

By this point she was famished and she found an inn with food. She had no idea what anyone was saying but she inquired about the strange flag on the bar wall. It was white and had the same purplish mountains and a gold sun. 

“Transia.” The barkeep tried to speak slowly. “Mountain has big power they tell me this.” He said. “Wundagore mountain.”   
“Interesting, thank you.” She said. 

She ignored her screaming nerves to stay away from the mountains but she started to him anyway. Instead of feeling tired she felt more invigorated with each step. She felt such energy that she used her powers to guide herself further up, almost flying with each jump. It was relieving. 

At the halfway point there was a large cave carved into the claylike mountain. Likely an old mining cave, or something more. It was so dark she couldn’t see her hand in front of her face. Something told her not to use her powers to light her way. The cave was unsteady and practically quaked with each step. 

She wasn’t sure if her eyes were tricking her when she saw a faint glow in the distance. It was an inviting gold. A huge draft of wind sent her running towards it. It must’ve been a mile deep. 

It was a large burning ember-like stone encrusted into the furthest point of the cave. 

“This is your destiny. Fulfill your duty, my Scarlet Witch.” The voice from her childhood pushed her. 

She approached the stone with wonder. She built up the energy in her hand to touch it. The second her skin made contact the cave began to shake. The walls turned into the red of her points. An awesome amount of energy swirled around her. She’d never felt such power as the mountain started to collapse around her. 

If a twinkle of an eye, she was gone. Like she had never existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Pruszkow is actually the town Magneto lives in between 1973-83 with Magda and Nina before they were killed.   
> -The camp she mentions in Auschwitz.   
> -Transia is the original comic birthplace of Wanda and Pietro.   
> -Wundagore is a mountain rich with radioactive clay in the comics.   
> -Wanda touches this dimensions version of an infinity stone. 
> 
> I used time (1981) specific location names (Yugoslavia and Czechoslovakia) which don't exist anymore.
> 
> and if you understand the inclusion of the "green hair girl" I love you.


	19. Agatha All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda faces off with a foe but with help.

“I don’t want this… I don’t want any of this.” Wanda whimpered and fell to her knees. Jean got down with her too. Peter scooted to the ground with them.

“How can I just forget and move on from the family and friends I’ve lost now?” She cried.  
“We’re never going to leave you again.” Peter put his arm around her. “You don’t have to feel alone.” 

“You’re never alone.” Erik pulled himself off the ground and stooped over to them.  
“I left and I’m so sorry…” she sighed and buried her face into Peter’s neck.  
“I’m sorry we let you down,” Peter said softly. Usually, he felt uncomfortable being all touchy-feely, but it felt right at that moment. 

“We can’t force you to leave here, or come home, but we will stand by with whatever you choose.” Erik was reminded of the outside threats waiting for them. Wanda gave a small, tear-filled smile. 

“While this is very touching, I’m going to cut it short.” Agatha’s tone turned dark. “This wasn’t a part of the deal.” Everyone got up slowly watching Agatha’s every move. 

“What do you mean?” Wanda cried softly.  
“You know. You know the deal you made when you touched that stone. Now you’ve failed!” Agatha hissed. A misty black rope snatched Billy and Tommy. 

“Mommy!” Billy wailed.  
“Boys!” Wanda screamed.  
“Tsk tsk, splitting your gifts to create new life is very frowned upon.” Agatha sighed.  
Her outfit melted into drab purple and black robes, tattered and smoky.  
“We brought you here to fulfill a destiny. You were the reincarnation of all my dead sisters. The Scarlet Witch! Unfortunately, you were born in the wrong dimension, but luckily I have friends in the in-between.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Wanda cried out. “Give me my children!” 

“Kurt!” Raven shouted, urging Kurt to try and free the boys. Kurt nodded and flashed away and landed next to the boys. At first, the twins shied away, fearful of his appearance.  
“I’m here to help.” Kurt said softly, offering his hand. The boys took it and in a snap, they were free from Agatha. Kurt teleported them to the roof of the garage. 

Agatha shrieked in anger. She raised a hand ready to essentially smite Wanda, but thinking one step ahead, Erik tore off the garage door and sent it flying into Agatha. It disintegrated around her but it still knocked her off balance. 

“Bad boy.” Agatha smirked. She used her swirling magic to pull herself into the air. She headed towards the children. Kurt popped them away causing Agatha to howl shrilly. 

“Go! Take them to the edge of this place! Stay out of sight!” Erik yelled at Kurt.  
“No! I don’t know him!” Wanda cried.  
“I got it.” Peter started his sprint to the twins. Agatha however caught him in an invisible grip. 

“Go!” He coughed at Kurt. The boys were crying. 

Pure rage filled Erik. He began to rip metal off of any surface. It made a mass with a razored edge that he sent rocketing towards Agatha’s stretched arm that held Peter. Wanda knew it would just fall apart if it hit Agatha so she enchanted it and it glowed a dark red as it hurtled. 

The mass cut right into Agatha’s arm causing her to release Peter as she screamed in agony. The arm fell unceremoniously to the ground before disintegrating into dust. Erik and Wanda exchanged a glance. 

Hank began to breathe heavily. Blue fur began to sprout across his arm. The medication had worn off. The fur and muscle tore through and he growled in anger.  
"Oh great, another blue one." Agatha sighed. "Your dimension isn't very creative."

“Raven! Get everyone away from here!” Erik barked. Charles had been trying to infiltrate Agatha’s mind but there was some dark blockage in the way.  
“This is our fight,” Erik said. 

Erik and Wanda worked in tandem to weaponize every bit of metal and to put up a shield against Agatha’s defenses. 

Agatha released tendrils of blackened fire and purple arrows. Similarly to Egypt, Erik created an invisible magnetic force field around them that swirled with metal and debris. This gave them cover as Erik would fire bewitched pieces of their shield to tear through Agatha. 

Her true form began to bleed through as she was peppered with shrapnel. An old decaying woman. More dust than anything else. 

Erik and Wanda used one final huge piece to cut right through Agatha’s torso. She shrieked as she turned to dust. 

“This isn’t over! I’m just the beginning!” Agatha cried as she fell apart. Then there was silence. Agatha became smoke and dust in the breeze. Wanda rn Erik laid down their attack. 

“Peter!” Wanda cried out. He was lying limply on the ground. Erik hurried over to him. Supporting his body and head. His nose was definitely broken and it was a bloody mess. Erik could feel him wheeze.

“You guys make a good team.” Peter coughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, peter is okay!


	20. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than usual so enjoy! I was very sad about the Wandavision finale so I wrote this in a feverish rage lol

“Hey, I can definitely walk.” Peter chuckled at Erik who insisted on supporting Peter up with his shoulders. They walked slowly down the deserted boulevards and streets to find the other group. 

Erik at first resisted but finally let Peter go. Wanda had been silent most of the walk, still reeling from the battle and her new reality. Trying desperately hard to not let the chaotic energy unfold. She did her best to stay composed. She thought back to the creation of the hex. 

Her dear Vision had planned to make a home for them in this quaint suburb. To grow old together even though he would never age. All that was left of that reality was a barren, unfinished house foundation. Now she was leaving that place behind. She didn’t know how to feel until she was reunited with her boys. 

“Mommy!” Tommy bolted over to her, followed by Billy. Wanda allowed herself to cry.   
“Don’t cry, momma.” Billy hugged her.   
“I’m just so happy that you’re okay.” She said and kissed his forehead. 

“Did you help my mom?” Tommy asked Erik.   
“Yes, she was very brave and she saved us all.” 

“Boys, this is my father.” Wanda whimpered. It was still an odd sentence to say. She felt like she was betraying Oleg Maximoff, he did exist in another dimension but he wasn’t hers.   
“So you’re our grandpa?” Billy asked.   
“I think so.” Erik tried not to let his emotions overtake him similarly to Wanda. Letting them flow may have consequences. 

“You guys are okay!” Raven came running towards them. She pulled Peter and Erik into a tight group hug.   
“Jeez, you’re suffocating me!” Peter choked jokingly. 

“Wanda, what did she mean about not being the only one, and her friends in the in-between?” Eric asked quietly.   
“I don’t know. I’m sorry. I’m sure she was just bluffing.” Wanda half lied. She didn’t know exactly who or what Agatha had mentioned. She only knew that Agatha was certainly not the voice she’d heard since she was young.

“Wanda?” Seemingly coming from nowhere, Vision approached them. The X-men got into defensive stances.   
“My Vision!” Wanda cried out. She rushed over to her husband. The boys followed to embrace their father. Erik felt the metal mechanisms beneath the man’s skin.  
“I’m so sorry about everything.” She whispered into Vision’s ear.   
“That’s behind us now my love.” Vision replied. 

“Everyone, this is my husband, Vision.” Wanda introduced them all.   
“He’s a robot,” Erik stated.   
“Yes, I am but I still love this woman.” Vision replied. They locked eyes.   
“Vision, these are my brother and… father,” Wanda said.   
“But you said they were dead?” Vision questioned.   
“I was wrong. They were stolen, I was stolen.” 

“They’re not even from this dimension my dude.” Darcy approached them.   
“How curious?” Vision said.   
“The witch, Agatha, our neighbor, Agnes. She stole me from them.   
“Well the multiverse theory has always existed. So you’re from another universe? How fitting, you are extraordinary.” Vision kissed her forehead. 

“If he’s a robot, how are those his children?” Raven asked Peter.   
“Beats me, it’s cool being an uncle though.” 

“Wanda, I think it’s time to set them free.” Charles said, pointing to the small group of citizens at the edge of town. She, Charles, Peter, and Erik went to the edge of the hex. Wanda was struck with sudden trepidation. She paused. 

“Wanda?” Erik squeezed her arm.   
“She’s scared.” Jean replied and came closer. “There’s a chance that she’ll lose them.” Jean pointed to Vision and the twins. Wanda nodded slowly. 

“I don’t want to lose him again.” Wanda whimpered. “I can’t.”   
“Maybe you won’t.” Peter comforted her.   
“I can’t know that.”   
“Wanda, sometimes we sacrifice things for the greater good, this town needs to be free.” Charles said.   
“Charles!” Erik snapped. 

“Erik, we can’t stay here. She can’t either.”   
“They’re her family.”   
“They’re an illusion.”   
“How can’t you say that?”   
“Erik, you know this to be true. Don’t lead her down this path.”   
They both spoke without opening their mouths. 

“Wanda, come and build a home with me for them, for you. It’s not safe here for any of us.” Erik said gently. “All I’ve done is sacrifice and it’s never brought me peace.”   
Charles winced, Erik’s mind was ablaze. 

Wanda put her hands against the hex. It began to glow a veracious red. There was a loud hum of electricity. Like a crack of thunder the hex began to break. 

“Aughhhh!” Wanda shrieked as the energy flew through her. All the red absorbing into herself again. She turned her head and watched her family, his husband and boys, turn to golden light before disappearing. She cried out in blind anguish. There was no stopping now. Peter and Erik watched as her clothes began to shift into armor and a crown upon her forehead. It was sharp metal and it gave her a mental block against Charles and Jean. 

Wanda had seen the figure of herself in this armor when she first touched the stone in Transia. She had just fused herself completely with the multidimensional witch within her. She was more than a mutant. She sent her loved ones somewhere safe. 

With a thunderous roar and hex dissipated into shimmering red and gold. Her glowing red eyes began to cool. 

Hank shouted in a half growl at the approaching humvees, gunners, and a string of police cars. 

“Shit.” Darcy sighed. 

They stopped in a cloud of dust. Hayward popped out of the top of one of the armor cars with a megaphone. 

“You agreed to let us go!” Erik snarled.  
“Deal is off. You all are too dangerous. Erik felt the covert rise of guns on them. 

“Please, take me instead!” Wanda offered, still reeling from her loss.   
“Wanda, no!” Erik pulled her back. “We won’t leave you.” 

“Not good enough. Like I said you’re too dangerous and according to the Sokovian Accords I have the right to defend against enhanced individuals like you. And since you’ve broken laws you are to be detained indefinitely, however, I’ve come up with a more cost-effective solution.” Hayward smirked. 

“He’s going to slaughter us.” Charles said aloud.   
“Who gave you the right?!” Darcy shouted. She noticed Jimmy and Monica to the side of the small battalion. They looked scared.   
“We’re phasing out mutates and enhanced humans.” Hayward said back. “Budget cuts.” He mocked.   
“Monica! Jimmy! He can’t do this!” Darcy was being dragged by Jimmy to the vans.   
“I want her locked down.” Hayward ordered. 

The guns clicked into place and the triggers were pulled. Just like before the bullets all stopped in their tracks. Stopped by Erik. He pulled all the guns away and they formed a sort of cloud above them all. Wanda sent a flume of red energy and the guns turned to smoke.

“See I knew you’d do that. We found the men you assaulted. They told us what you can do, and it’s only metal you can control isn’t it?” Hayward started to reach into his inner coat pocket. He pulled out a plastic and polymer gun. He aimed it at Erik. 

“These are very hard to find but I’ll make sure they’ll become standard issue.” He pulled the trigger but at the last second, he changed his aim from Erik to Wanda. The bullets grazed through her shoulder. Hayward was always a lousy shot. She cried out in pain. 

This made Erik enraged. It felt like the world was in slow motion. He and Peter went to their knees with her. Erik clamped his palm against her wound. He felt like he wasn’t breathing anymore. His hand began to shake it in an effort to stave off a panic attack. Peter switched hands with Erik. 

Erik stood up with his back to Hayward. He studied the blood in his hand. He focused on it dripping down his fingers. In a moment of serene concentration, he reversed the drops and they slid back up his fingers. He now noticed the thunderstorm of heartbeats around him. He found the pig’s. 

“You should stop eating so much red meat.” Erik growled.   
“What?” Hayward re-aimed his gun.   
“It’s really not healthy.” 

Hayward felt his chest clench involuntarily. He felt frozen and his hands began to shake. With invisible puppet strings, the gun fell from his hand. 

Charles studied the man, not fully understanding what was happening.   
“Jean? Is that you?” He assumed it was telepathic control.   
“No Professor.” She whispered. He saw a trickle of blood leave Hayward’s nose.   
“Erik?” He said.   
“They can’t keep getting away with it.” Erik said in return. He clenched his fist again and Hayward shuddered. The rest of the crowd was quiet, waiting for the next order.

“Erik you’re going to kill him and you’ll doom every mutant… enhanced person in this world.” Charles grabbed Erik’s free hand. The skin-to-skin contact broke Erik’s concentration and Hayward fell face-first into the vehicle’s windshield. Still barely alive. 

As the shock began to wear off Wanda pulled herself to her feet, brushing Peter aside. Her eyes began to glow red. 

“I can’t lose anyone again.” Erik whispered.   
“Neither can she.” Charles said calmly. They finally noticed Wanda was standing, and now levitating slightly.

The energy and magic inside of her started to expand in an unstable way. The troops began to fall back in fear. The wind began to blow violently and the ground shook. 

Wanda squeezed her eyes shut and visualized the stone inside her. She saw the cave. She saw her home. The air was sucked from her lungs and the world became a void. In a split second, they were in the morning sun. A different sun.

They stood outside of a town, not Westview. Leonia, New Jersey. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Wanda’s wound had disappeared as well. 

“My jet…” Hank sighed, his voice was slightly distorted in his blue form.   
“Aw, you’ll build a better one.” Raven nudged him.   
“Hey, maybe you should stay blue. Those ‘meds’ can’t be good for you long term… and I like blue.” Raven continued. Hank nodded. 

“Raven I,” he stopped.  
“Yes?”  
“Nothing. I’m just happy we’re home in one piece.” 

Wanda pulled Erik. 

“You have to help me. They won’t. They think I’m crazy.” Wanda said in a hushed tone. “Help me find my children and husband. They are here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didnt give Jimmy and Monica much to do :( I haven't watch Captain Marvel or Ant Man so I'm not super in touch with their characterization. :(
> 
> This is the final chapter of this story. the next chapter is an epilogue. this is now the first part of a series. :D


	21. Epilogue - Edge of Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles welcomes and new and mysterious student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my "post-credits scene!"

“Professor, you have a visitor, it’s a lawyer.” Hank stepped into Charles’ study. Charles hated to admit that Hank’s permanent switch to his beast form still caught him off guard.  
“Thank you Hank, send them in.” Charles gestured. 

A tall, rail-thin woman came in. Her hair was long and silky, pitch black. Her face was angular and somewhat vaguely reptilian-like. Most striking were her long dark red nails. 

“Evangeline.” Charles smiled. “It’s been a while.”  
“It certainly has Charles.”  
“What brings you here on this lovely fall day.” Charles uttered in a singsong way.  
“I’m afraid it’s just business.” Evangeline sighed. 

Charles stretched to see out the doorway past Evangeline. There was a girl swaying in the foyer, a Walkman in her hands and her ears were covered by headphones. Most striking was her emerald green hair. It was in a messy half-up style. She looked exhausted. She wore a grimy band t-shirt that was definitely too big, and a hunter green plaid shirt on top of it. Her cuffed jeans were stained and ripped, and her black high tops were worn to the point of falling apart. 

“You’ve brought me someone?” Charles asked. Evangeline nodded.  
“I wouldn’t drop something like this on you if I had other options.” Evangeline continued.  
“Her name is Lorna Dane, she’s a mutant. She’s been in and out of psych wards for the past two years, and just got out today. It was court ordered in place of prison.”  
“What trouble did she get into?” Charles asked.  
“A gnarly scuffle between her and some anti-mutant protesters. Lots of injuries. Possibly casualties.” Evangeline continued. She placed a thick Manila folder on his desk. “I kept her out of mutant detention for now, but I know they have an interest in getting her.” 

Charles thumbed through her file. It was making him anxious.

“Her parents died in the 1981 incident?” Charles asked. A group of anti-mutant extremists brought down a plane of innocent people. 

“Lorna’s father had been the pilot. She was traveling along with her mother from the DC freedom march. She was the only survivor.” Evangeline said softly. 

“I didn’t know there were any survivors?”  
“They kept it hush because she was a minor and a mutant.” Evangeline said. 

“Since then, she’s been living in shelters or in mutant safe houses.” Evangeline said. “She is incredibly powerful. She just needs structure and to finish high school. That’s part of her plea deal, I convinced the judge to let me bring her here after her psych evaluation.” Evangeline was anxious, she couldn’t read Charles’s face. 

“Anyone who needs my help is welcome here.” Charles said. He was still anxious.  
“Thank you so much Charles!” Evangeline was relieved. “Lorna, please come in.” 

Lorna sighed and took off her headphones. The lawyer lady cut off her favorite song. Edge of Seventeen. It was on the last mixtape her dad had gifted her, supposed to be for their trip. She had listened to it so many times the music was starting to warp. 

“Lorna, this is Professor Charles Xavier,” Evangeline introduced them.  
“Hello Lorna,” Charles said warmly. Lorna only managed a small smile.  
“Welcome to your new home.” Evangeline said.  
“How are you, love?” Charles asked.  
“Besides mentally ill? Peachy.” Lorna snarked.  
Charles snorted.  
“So what can you do?” Charles sat forward. Lorna smiled coyly. She dug her hand slowly into her back pocket. Charles watched her hands glimmer green around the object, just as that happened something whizzed past his ear and hit and books behind him. He flipped his head around to see a pocket knife blade deep into an old genetics textbook. 

“Wow? Impressive.” Charles was a bit shocked.  
“That’s not it,” Lorna smirked. The green energy field returned to her hands and the lights in the room began to flicker and hiss. Charles could hear the electrical components of his wheelchair crackling. “That’s enough dear.” Charles said into her mind. The buzzing stopped and the knife flew back into her hand. 

“Sorry…”  
“No, it’s okay dear.” Charles assured her. “We’ll work to hone that ability. So electric telekinesis then?”  
“Not quite. Have a lot of cavities as a kid?” She said.  
“Only a few? Why?” 

Lorna made a slight tug at the small piece of metal inside Charles’ mouth. Her fingertips buzzed green.

“Also you would not believe how many girls here are hiding belly button rings.” Lorna chuckled. 

Charles was hit with a realization and made him shake internally. She had almost the same abilities as Erik. Erik, who was now god knows where with Wanda. He left a vague note and disappeared with her. 

“So, where’s my new digs?” She asked, breaking Charles’ thought. He quickly scanned her mind. He saw only glimpses of a happy family and something tragic. Nothing to fear. For now at least. Lorna turned to the hall and saw a beautiful bunch of red hair on a beautiful girl. 

Jean turned the corner to come talk to Charles when he shouted to her. 

“This is Jean Grey, she’s about your age, Jean, this is Lorna Dane, our new student.” 

“Oh, hi.” Jean said shyly. They only shared glances for a second. Lorna felt awkward and her heart skipped a beat. 

“Would you be so kind as to show her the grounds and find her a room.” Charles asked.  
“Of course, Professor.” Jean grabbed Lorna’s hand. 

“Thank you Evangeline, and thank you Mr. Xavier.” Lorna waved to them.  
“I should get going too.” Evangeline gathered herself. “Talk later?” She asked Charles.  
“Yes, of course. Any time.” 

Evangeline redid her red lipstick and left shortly. Hank finally came back in. 

“You look worried,” Hank mentioned.  
“I am worried.” Charles sighed. “I need you to get me as much information on the 1981 incident and our new student as you can.” Charles needed to quell his fears. 

She couldn’t possibly be Erik’s. Could she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! This is going to be a dadneto series! House of Metal! My next chapter will be coming soon, it will be under a new fic but its a continuation of this scene and the rest of this fic as well. (so my wanda and dad!)  
> Some basic plot points will be loosely based on The Gifted (But you don't have to watch the show to understand it)


End file.
